1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and tool for cutting grooves and channels in brickwork, masonary and masonary rendering such as stucco. The tool is a kind of single bevel twin blade chisel for dust-free chasing of brick and masonary material by cutting groves, recesses and penetrations into structures and by removing material by laminar separation. Such chasing is conventional to conceal electric cables and pipework below a structural surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods of masonary chasing include both drilling and sawing which both create occupational health hazards from the dust evolved which may be inspired and require protective equipment. Silicosis is a recognized occupational lung disease of brick and stone workers. Although other cutting tools including chisels are known to the masonary prior art, these require a method of multiple cuts in serial operations and may shatter or deface the area near the groove.
Recognized prior patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,380 of May 7, 1940 by WALRAVEN and U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,627 of Mar. 10, 1953 by BECK for panel cutting tools and French Patent 481,661 of Jan. 17, 1917 by FOUQUET for chisels. None of these patents produces a dust-free groove in a single operation. Other prior art includes EP 131,688.